


Will & Grace: After The Spotlight Dance

by Purdey_Child



Category: Will & Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: Will & Karen... Takes place just after the episode: A Chorus Lie





	Will & Grace: After The Spotlight Dance

Takes place after A Chorus Lie 

As Will and Karen ended the spotlight dance everyone in the room looked at her with envy. How lucky Karen Walker was to have a ‘Giglio’. Will and Karen smirked all night knowing the little secret, Beverly Leslie was furious and obviously made a few ‘harmless’ remarks towards Karen the whole night. As Karen sat at the bar sipping on a martini she thought about how lucky she was to have a friend like Will. The smile hardly left her face all night. As the night ended and everyone was heading back to their rooms it was only Karen and Will and a few other guest finishing drinks at their tables. The atmosphere was beautiful, the scenery outside was breathtaking and the music was gorgeous,

‘One last dance?’ Will took a hold of Karen’s hand. She said nothing but smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. The continued to the dance floor and slowly danced 

‘Will, Honey... I don’t say this often-or at all for that matter but I do appreciate our friendship’ she pecked him on the lips 

‘Yeah, me to Karen, me to... I know we say nasty things to each other but it doesn’t mean anything does it?’

Karen grinned and replied ‘most of the time’ Will smiles back and finished the dance. 

Will didn’t dare to try and drink half as much as Karen but he was still pretty drunk. They made their way back to the room, making as much noise as possible to annoy the other guests. When the got to their room Beverly was watching through the door, opening just enough to see Karen and Will laughing and pinching each other’s asses, he was defeated once again by Karen Walker, Beverly quietly shut the door and went back to his business. Meanwhile Karen and Will managed to unlock the door, Will kicked off his shoes and grabbed his Pajamas that sat at the edge of the bed, folded neatly, He went to the bathroom to put them on, he failed and only managed to put the bottoms on, He collapsed onto his bed and Karen flopped on beside him and continued to laugh, not bothering about anything in the world. Least of all that she still had her dress, makeup and shoes on. 

‘Oh Honey, tonight was fun,’ Karen turned on her side to look at Will, A drunken Will put his arm over Karen and pulled her close almost like a hug. With that he also placed a kiss on her head, she closed her eyes and smiled ‘Goodnight Wilma’

‘Goodnight Cruelly’ He too said with closed eyes. They both lay like this until the both passed out


End file.
